It Only Took Being Impaled to Say It
by Scotty1609
Summary: For DaughteroftheKing97! SHAMELESS ROBIN TORTURE! you know you wanna read it... :


**Yay! One-shot!**

**i own nothing. :*(**

**Okay, so, this is for DaughtoftheKing97, who won that contest I did FOREVER ago in NIGHTWING (in which she guessed that the song that I used was 'Jesus Take the Wheel' by Carrie Underwod). Yay for you, DOTK97!**

**Anyways, this is T for a reason: SHAMELESS ROBIN WHUMP! (how fun is that to say?) Much, much blood and violence, and a _few little words_, but not too bad.**

**anyways!**

**Let the Daddy!Bats/Son!Robin begin!**

Robin ducked out of the way, curving his body into a tuck-and-roll and jumping up at the last possible moment, launching himself off of the rooftop. He whipped out his grapple and shot it at the building he had just jumped off of, pulling his body up and around to land on the roof, right behind Joker.

The clown turned and smiled evilly, tugging on his purple suit front with his thick yellow nails. Red lips crackled as he laughed shrilly. "Oh! Boy Blunder's got some _new _moves! Well..." His face suddenly turned ten shades darker, his yellow eyes narrowing as he crouched. "So do _I_..."

Robin felt his eyes widen behind his mask as, quick as lightning, Joker whipped out a large contraption and aimed it at the young vigilante. It looked like a long tube, maybe two feet long, with spidery legs coming out of the front and aimed out at Robin. It looked like a canister chock full of bendy-straws.

Suddenly, Joker howled and pulled the 'gun's' trigger. Three of the rusty metal rods shot out, directly at Robin.

The teen again tuck-and-rolled, somersaulting past Joker, behind a large air duct. The rods shot through the metal with ease, outlining Robin's form. The boy panted, looking up at the moon with a fierce determination. "Okaaaay... Maybe I _couldn't _handle patrol by myself."

Bruce was in Japan for something to do with WayneCorp for the week (he still had four days to go), and had left Robin at home. Normally, this would not be a problem, as Alfred would be there for the teen, if he were to _need _any help. But, Alfred was off visiting his niece at M.I.T., a few good hours' drive away. After promising not to go on patrol, Bruce had agreed to let Dick stay alone for the week.

Now, here he was.

Crap.

Another metal rod shot through the vent, barely missing Robin's right ear. He breathed out slowly. "Okay, okay, okay... Plan, plan, plan... Wait- why am I talking in threes?"

A hyena howl rippled through the night air, and Joker was suddenly standing on top of the vent, his new toy aimed straight at the boy's head.

With a cackle of his own, Robin back-flipped away from the rods as they hit the concrete roof right where he had just been.

Joker's red lips turned to a frown. "Well, now, Boyo! You're ruining my fun!"

"Sorry," Robin snapped as he crouched low, holding himself up by his fingertips. "Didn't mean to disconcert you."

Joker cocked a green eyebrow. "Disconcert? Well now, Boyo, you _must _read the dictionary in your spare time!"

Robin let out his signature giggle, jumping backwards more as Joker approached, rods shooting everywhere. "Nope! I'm just prodigious. Hey, that would make _you_ digious, wouldn't it?"

Joker's frown deepened, and his eyes glowered. "Now, then, Robby-poo, I am no where _near_ digious." He lowered his gun, and Robin's shoulders relaxed slightly. But, suddenly, the boy tensed again. _What is he up to?_

Joker's frown turn to a smile, though his eyes were still depraved and blood-thirsty. "But, I _am _rather demonic, which would make a little angel like you monic, wouldn't it?"

Joker raised the 'gun' again, shooting off five more rods. Robin leaped backwards, his heels now on the edge of the building. "Crap..."

Joker shook his head, 'tut-tut'ing at Robin. "Language, Boyo... Language..."

Robin grabbed a bat-a-rang and flung it at the gun- _Why did I wait so long to do that?_- and flipped to the left, into the shadows, as Joker fell to his butt. "Ouchie! Well, now, Bat-boy, that was rude, wasn't it?"

Joker looked around, but Robin was nowhere to be found.

The teen hid himself in the shadows, slowly lurking around the clown to get behind him. Joker turned over onto his knees, grinning. "Well, now, Boyo! The ups of a new toy are its new... _facilities_."

Joker set the gun upright, hit a button, then screamed, "HIT THE DECK!" before flinging himself onto his stomach.

All of the rods suddenly shot out in a sphere, some going up, some going out, some going straight down into the rooftop. Robin's eyes widened behind his domino mask, and he flipped and jumped like never before. The rods were hail stones, and Robin was a leaf, ready to be torn up by the dry ice.

The rods suddenly stopped, and Robin smirked, panting. "Well, now," he said as he stood. "Joker, looks like you have reason to be disconcerted," he snapped as he turned.

A sudden white-hot pain erupted in the teen's gut. A sharp breath left his lips, and, by instinct, a gloved hand ran to his stomach.

A rusty rod was sticking straight through Robin's gut, right of his spinal cord by a few inches, sticking all the way through and out the back. Thick, crimson liquid dropped onto the rooftop in sickening _plop_s and _drip_s. Robin's masked eyes looked up to Joker, who was grinning devilishly. "Are _you_ disconcerted, Boyo?"

And the clown was gone.

Robin fell to his knees, the stinging pain erupting violently in his stomach. It rippled up through his chest, burning and searing like nothing other. His fingers grappled around the rod, trying to staunch the rapidly flowing blood. No bullet-proof vest could save you from a sharpened poker.

The blood refused to stop, and Robin's head was going fuzzy. His eyes went cross, and his tongue felt dry. _Need... need to call in help... _Even his thoughts were being chopped up.

As quickly as he could, Robin, his hand sticky and thick with blood, pushed a button on his earwig.

"R-R-Robin to L-League... Robin t-t-to L-League..."

"_Robin?" _came a high, worried voice. _"Robin, what-"_

"J-Joker..." the teen rasped, trying to stay on his knees. "Canary... N-Need... Help... H-H-Hurry..."

Black Canary's voice was tense. _"Robin, where are you?"_

"I- Help... P-P-Please..."

"_Robin? Robin!"_

No answer came.

Robin had fallen to his side, blood rushing around him in a large puddle. A trickle of the red ran down his cheek, coming from the corner of his lips.

"_ROBIN!"_

Just before the teen's world went black, he heard a sharp echo of sirens in the night.

"H-Help..."

**-)0(-**

He woke up to searing pain.

A gasp came from Robin's lips as ice-cold fingertips ran over his neck. "Robin? Robin, can you hear me?"

A helicopter circled overhead, bright lights burning and searing Robin's eyes, even with his mask on.

Another voice accompanied the woman's. "Robin," it was a deep, gruff male's. "Robin, it's Commish."

Robin tried to speak, but no words came out. He was well aware of the fact that he was still on the roof, lying in a puddle of his own blood, but, other than that, everything was hazy. "J-Joker..." he rasped, coughing violently. Blood erupted from the vigilante's lips as his body shook.

The woman, an EM, nodded to her partner. "Get a stretcher from the 'copter. _Now_."

The man, obviously new, was shaking in his boots. "'K, b-b-boss..." He walked off a ways, raising a walkie-talkie to his lips.

The EM looked to Gordon, her face pale. "He's losing blood fast. I can't take out the rod, as it's the only thing keeping him alive right now."

Gordon nodded, his own face turning pale.

"Can you contact Batman?"

Gordon shook his head. "Already tried." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "Even got the 'signal up. He hasn't answered."

Robin gasped loudly, more blood pouring forth from his mouth. The pain was indescribable. "O-Out of... of country..." he tried to explain. The EM's face hardened.

"And he left a kid alone?" she yelled, mostly to herself.

A stretcher was suddenly there, lowered from the helicopter. Another EM, this one also female, rushed forward, pushing the newbie out of her way. She (a brunette) was obviously above the EM (a blonde) that was taking care of Robin. "Status?"

"Losing blood, and fast. The rod pierced all the way through, got his small intestine, I think. We can't stop the blood flow, or take out the rod- It'll kill him."

The brunette nodded as she pushed the stretcher beneath Robin's blood form. The blonde gently brushed some hair from the vigilante's face, saying loudly to him, "Robin, Robin if you can hear me, I want you to nod."

He did so.

"On a scale, one to ten, how much does it hurt?"

"T-Twenty..." the boy gasped, another searing pain shooting up his stomach. The male EM came forward, leaning down to wrap a collar around Robin's neck. On his way pulling back, he jostled the rod that still protruded from Robin's gut.

The teen let out a scream that echoed over the rooftops. More blood came over his chin and cheeks as he moaned, releasing that pent-up pain and aggression in his scream. The two EM's and Gordon faced the male, fury clear on their features. "GET OUT OF HERE!" the brunette screamed at him, waving her arms.

The blonde was speaking on a walkie-talkie. "Get him up- NOW!"

The stretcher was gently lifted upwards on a pulley, into the copter. Another EM- a dark-skinned male- loomed over Robin. "Hey, kid, hey, can you talk to me?" His hand ventured towards Robin's mask, but another hand grabbed his- another male EM.

"No, Phil. You do that, the Bat'll kill 'ya. No joke."

'Phil' nodded. "Okay. Got it. No touchie the maskie."

Robin felt more pain shoot through his gut as the copter lurched forward, towards the hospital. Phil leered back over Robin, his eyes worried. "Can you count to fifty with me, Robin? C'mon... One, two, three, four..."

The teen joined in. "F-Five... Six... Ei- Seven... Eight... N-Ni... Ni..."

"We're losing him!" the other EM shouted to the pilot. "Go faster! NOW!"

The helicopter seemed to speed up, but Robin wouldn't know. His whole world had drifted back into black shadows...

**-)0(-**

He woke up a second time, finding himself being blinded by white hospital lights. Several people were shouting, running around him as they moved him from the stretcher and onto a gurney. He was still on his side, the blood still rushing out of him in rivers. A nurse patted his cheek harshly, to keep him awake. "Robin! Can you hear me?"

The teen tried to speak, but his tongue was sticking to the roof of his mouth. His throat was wet, soaked with a coppery-tasting liquid.

There suddenly came two very, _very_ familiar voices.

"ROBIN!" A female's, high-pitched, yet strong.

"Canary-" This one deeper, a male, definitely, and with an airy class around it- but still gruff enough to be a normal person's.

"Arrow, I-"

"Please, sir, ma'am, are you two in charge of Robin?"

"Yes-" came Arrow's voice "-Batman's out-of-country-"

Robin coughed, puke and blood coming up and spilling over the side of the gurney. "ROBIN!" Canary screamed again, pulling herself out of Green Arrow's grip. She launched her body over towards the teen, but two security guards pulled her back. It took all of Black Canary's might _not _to use her super-sonic scream as she cried out Robin's name.

Robin felt something sharp prick his arm, and everything went fuzzy yet again.

**-)0(-**

Black Canary was _trying _to ignore the stares and the flashes of camera-phones as she sat, propped up against Green Arrow. He held her hand comfortingly, but refused to stroke her hair- that would _not _be good for the League, with the oh-so-kind-and-considerate people all around.

Robin had just been wheeled into surgery, where they would remove the rod and stitch up his insides.

The thought made Black Canary want to puke.

"Have you contacted Batman?"

Arrow shook his head. "Not yet-"

"WELL FOR GOD'S SAKE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR, A FLIPPING INVITATION?"

Even without Canary's sonic-screech, Dinah's voice still hurt your ears.

Digging his pinkie out of his ear drum, Green Arrow grabbed up his cell phone from his belt. "Gimme a minute, Canary," he said with a tint of poison.

Black Canary sat back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest and snarling at anyone and everyone who looked at her or passed by her.

Green Arrow made his way into a secluded hospital room, empty, and shut the door, locking it tight. He closed the blinds, turning around and hitting his emergency speed-dial. Now, Bruce would know that it was important.

_Riiing... Riiing... Riiing..._

"_Oliver, you'd better have a good reason for interrupting me. I was just in a board meeting and had to leave, and we _all _know what you classify as an emergency-"_

"Bruce!" Oliver all-but-shouted, his breath coming quick. "Dick's hurt- _badly_. He's undergoing massive surgery, and everyone is wondering why _Batman_ isn't here to help out _Robin_."

There was a swift silence, then, _"What did you say?"_

"That the asshole was out of the country."

Another long silence. The sound of a door opening and chattering in Japanese, then, _"I'm on my way."_

Oliver snorted. "Good, because Dinah's about to shove her boot up my-"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

That one was Oliver's earwig. "One sec, Bru-"

But the Dark Knight had hung up.

"Well, then."

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"This is Green Arrow."

"_Arrow, it's Flash- KF said that he got an emergency notice at the Cave, and I was-"_

"It's Robin. He's been injured- badly."

"How_ badly, Oliver?"_

Arrow took in a deep breath and a swallow. "He was impaled with a rusty rod-"

Flash swore a string of colorful profanities. _"Me and KF are on our way."_

"No- Barry, we already are having problems with the press-"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"_You were saying?"_

Oliver, grumbling, changed over to the other link. "Arrow- shoot."

"_Oliver, I have received a telepathic urgency from yourself and Dinah. Is everything under control?"_

Oliver massaged the bridge of his nose, propping himself up on the hospital bed. Screams and such came from outside the room, the bright lights leering into the room, cut up by shades. "No, actually, J'onn. Robin's been severely injured, and-"

"_I can be on my way with M'gann in moments. I shall see you at the hospital."_

"No, J'onn, you-"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Oh my God!"

"_I shall see you there."_

"_Ollie! I saw the news- is Dick okay?"_

"Roy, he-"

"_What hospital are you at?"_

"Roy, I-"

"_Is he okay? Is he in surgery? Who did it? What the HELL happened, Oliver?"_

"ROY! SHUT THE HELL UP FOR FOUR FRICKIN' SECONDS!"

There was only silence on the other line.

"He's been impaled, and yes, he's in surgery. It was Joker, Batman's out of the country and Robin apparently went out without the Bat's consent tonight. But you don't have to come-"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"WHAT THE FRICKIN' HELL!"

"_I'll see you there."_

Oliver was about to throw his comm unit across the room. His face red, fists clenched, the archer answered. "WHAT!"

"_Um... Ollie? It's Artemis... Me, Kaldur, and Connor were just wondering what's up, because M'gann and KF abruptly left, and-"_

"Robin's in the hospital, and no, you can't-"

"_On our way."_

Oliver was about to pull all of his hair out.

**-)0(-**

Suffice to say, when you have two green-skinned Martians meditating along with a gilled boy with silver eyes, two speedsters eating up every candy and mint in sight, a Superboy with a scowl that could chill ice, a woman in all black looking like she was about to pound in a wall, and three furious-faced archers, all shining their arrows, in your waiting room... Well, you'd be kinda' freaked out, too, wouldn't you?

And, to make it better, Superman suddenly drops in.

The Kryptonian walked over to Green Arrow, his blue eyes cold. "How is he?"

Arrow shrugged. "Wouldn't know. He's been in surgery for the past three hours..."

Superman nodded with a sigh. "I was hoping he'd be out by now..."

Suddenly, a little girl with pigtails ran up to Red Arrow. "Excuse me, Speedy, sir-"

"IT'S RED ARROW!"

The little girl ran away crying while Black Canary beat Roy upside the head with a magazine.

A doctor then came down the hall, a clipboard in hand. He was dressed in green surgery scrubs, a white coat over them, not completely hiding the bloodstains on his chest. He stopped in front of the heroes, looking unphased. "Hello, my name is Doctor Jason Drake. I'm normally here for Batman and Robin when they need the help, and-"

Black Canary stood, suddenly holding the lapels of the man's coat in her fists. "Where... Is... He?"

"Room C432 on the West Wing," the man squeaked as Canary let him go.

"Thank you," she said sweetly before leading the procession towards Robin's room.

**-)0(-**

"Ssh! Ssh! He's waking up-"

"Shush yourself, Kid Mouth! You're the loudest right now-"

"Artemis, Kid Flash, shut up."

"Thank you, Superboy, but next time, you do not have to be as fierce-"

"It's okay, Uncle J'onn. You get used to it."

"Hey, Robin, how 'ya feel?"

Robin's eyes cracked open behind his mask and saw Flash's face right in his. The teen opened his mouth to speak, but he found something thick blocking his dry, scratchy throat.

"Here," came Superman's voice as he stepped forward. "Let me get that."

Gently as a Kryptonian could, Superman pulled the tube from Robin's throat, leaving the boy coughing harshly. Kid Flash was at his side in an instant, helping him sit up to relieve the coughing. Robin's gut hurt like Hades, but he didn't reveal any of the pain in his face. But, his tensing shoulders and biceps revealed enough to his best friend.

Kid Flash's eyebrows furrowed beneath his mask. "Water?"

Robin nodded slightly, his head fuzzy with the painkillers being shoved into his system via IV.

A cup of cold water was handed to him by Black Canary, and the teen gulped it gratefully. This, however, proved to be a bad idea as it came back up, along with Robin's dinner.

Several people (the girls and KF) jumped back, squealing. Superman immediately pulled the soiled sheets off of Robin's body, leaving him open to the cold air. "Here." Flash laid a crisp sheet (_Where did he get that?)_ over Robin's bare chest. He still wore his pants, but his tunic was bloody beyond clean.

Robin quickly took reconnaissance of who was there. Superboy stood in the corner, smirking gently at his friend, while Kaldur'ahm and J'onn stood next to him, meditating. Superman and Flash were now standing back a bit, their faces betraying only a trickle of their worry as they watched Robin lean back against his pillows. Black Canary and Green Arrow were standing with Artemis at their sides, off in the other corner of the room. Black Canary was clearly upset by something, Green Arrow the target of that fury. Artemis just looked entertained. M'gann was gone- probably the restroom. Kid Flash sat on Robin's left, and- to the teen's surprise- Red Arrow was on his right.

Red Arrow smirked playfully. "How 'ya feel, kid?"

Everyone turned at this. "Like heck," Robin stammered, still feeling groggy. "What- what happened?"

"What _did_ happen?" came the unmistakable gravely voice at the door.

A smirk turned up the corners of Robin's lips as everyone began to stammer to the Dark Knight.

Batman held up a hand, stalking over to Robin's side. He crossed his arms, showing no emotion. "Robin, you deliberately went on patrol when I _told_ you not to, and look where you got yourself."

Robin looked at his lap.

Red Arrow was about to stand up and scream, but someone- Canary, most likely- pulled him out of the room. It was only then that Robin realized that everyone else was gone, too.

"I- I'm sorry..." Robin whispered through the pain.

Batman sat down next to his 'son' and brushed some hair from his face. "How do you feel?"

Robin snorted but instantly regretted it as pain shot up his gut. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Batman half-smiled, his smile that said 'I'm-glad-you're-okay-enough-to-joke-around-but-I'm-still-mad-at-you-and-oh-you're-going-to-be-washing-the-Batmobile-for-a-month-after-you-heal-up'. Sadly, he used this smile a _lot _with Robin.

Stroking Robin's cheek with his thickly gloved hand, Batman spoke (as gently as he could), "Go to sleep, Robin..."

Settling back down on his pillows, Robin closed his eyes. He took Batman's hand in his and said, "Don't leave..."

Batman couldn't help but chuckle. "I won't."

Robin was almost asleep when he said, "I love you, Dad..."

Batman's eyes widened behind his mask. In the four years that he had know Dick, never, _never_ had the boy called him 'Dad'.

"I love you, too, Son..."

**AWWW! I know, crappy ending, but my Mom is threatening to ground me if I don't get off my computer to clean my room soon. UGH...**

**anyways!**

**if you are a kind, loving person who cares about bannanas everywhere, please, call this number-**

**oops.**

**wrong message.**

**please review.**

**there we go!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**V**


End file.
